1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with heat dissipating structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device such as a server may have two spaced independent CPUs located in two parallel air passages. Two heat sinks thermally contact the two CPUs, respectively to dissipate heat generated by the two CPUs. Other electronic components partially baffle airflow through both the two air passages. When the airflow flows through the two air passages from around the electronic components, throughput rate of the airflow through the two air passages are different and temperature of the airflow of the two air passages are different. Thus, the two CPUs are not cooled with equal efficiency and may result in unstable performance of the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device having good heat dissipation efficiency and stable performance.